Embry and Imogen
by snowdropblues
Summary: Imogen comes home for the summer to stay with her family after her first year at University in England. A story of meeting and Embry and how this changes both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Embry and Imogen**

The plane flight had been long. I'd never really liked planes, to be honest, we didn't know how they worked so I never felt very safe hanging up there in the sky. Flying alone didn't really help either but we couldn't really have helped that. Before and after the journey I'd had many apologetic and worried phone calls but the taxi was nearly at my parents house and I couldn't wait to see them.

'This the one miss?' the driver checked as he slowed outside a pretty white house.

'Umm, Primrose Crescent?' I asked. How strange, I couldn't even pick out my own house. The taxi driver nodded as he stopped the car and got out to help me with my luggage. But just then the door opened and I knew for sure it was the right one. My little brother came flying out the door, followed by my Dad, who enveloped me in a hug as my brother clung onto my waist.

'It's so good see you, I've missed you tiger,' my Dad smiled as Isaac tried to pull me back into the house wanting to show me something.

'Let me bring my stuff in then I'll come with you Isaac,' I promised as he let go and ran back inside the house. As we began to ferry all my stuff inside my Dad asked me all the standard parent questions, how are you, are you healthy, are you happy, do you have any money… It was good to see him.

'Imogen, I'm going to put some of these boxes in the garage if that's okay? It's Elsie's birthday party tomorrow, so we're having a load of people over so you can sort them out after that it that's okay?' I nodded at Dad and followed him into the garage with the box I was carrying before he showed me my room.

'I'm afraid you're in the attic Im, it's easier that way,' Dad said, as we made our way up the third set of stairs.

'That's fine Dad,' I replied as we came into my room. It was small, but cute with a skylight on the left side of the room. I wasn't really sure if all my stuff was going to fit in here but I was, after all, only here for the summer. Three months here with my family before university once again started at the end of September.

I remember being somewhat surprised when my parents announced they'd be moving to La Push Washington, America when I left for my first year of university. To be fair it was the best time for them, Pete and Megan had already left home and I was leaving. Isaac, Matthew and Elsie were only in Primary School so now was the best time to go so as not to disrupt their education and so my parents decided to relocate in La Push. They left a week after I started university meaning I hadn't seen them all since September. Me, Pete and Megs had stayed with our Grandparents at Christmas and Easter as it would be too expensive for us to come out for just a few weeks so this was the first time I'd been to the house.

It seemed like a nice place though and, while I was going to be miss everyone at home, I was looking forward to spending the summer here. Pete and Megs would be flying out here soon with their respective other halves and I could tell Dad couldn't wait to have the whole family all together again.

'Immi, you said you'd play with me!' I heard Isaac call up the stairs as Matthew shouted after him.

'I'm coming,' I called back, placing the box of essential things inside my room. The rest of the packing could wait til after Elsie's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

The last box was definitely the heaviest. I'd left it in the garage til the end because I'd been putting it off but I really had no excuse now. I'd spent the day unpacking all of my stuff as my parents had taken the younger kids for a day trip to the aquarium that was apparently nearby. Our garage was separate to our house and as I stumbled out of the doorway to the garage with the box in my hand I could feel it slowly falling out of my grip. I tried to catch it but suddenly felt the weight being lifted and I looked up surprised.

'You all right there?' a tall, tanned man who was now, somehow, holding my box of books asked, looking concerned.

'I'm fine thanks,' I replied, smiling up at him and motioning for the box back but he didn't move. As I caught his eyes, something in them seemed to unlock and he seemed to stiffen not breaking eye contact. I looked down, blushing.

'You all right?' it seemed it was my turn to ask. Suddenly a huge grin broke out on his face and he shook his head slightly before beaming back at me.

'Perfect,' he smiled, 'so, where do you want this?'

'oh, don't worry, thanks for catching it, it's alright,' I began.

'are you sure?' he interrupted with a slightly cheeky grin, 'it's just you didn't look like you could carry it…' he teased and I just smiled.

'Thanks, would you mind carrying it in then?' he shook his head and followed me round the front of the house.

'Actually,' I began, making the man beside me smile at the tone of my voice.

'Yes?' he asked expectantly.

'Its just, my rooms in the attic and I'm not sure I could take it all the way up, would you mind just helping me get it up?' I asked, picking up the box from one corner.

'Don't be silly,' he said shaking his head and taking the box fully out my hands and marching out the hallway. I waited, a slight smile on my face as he came back in.

'It's the other door right?' I laughed and nodded, leading the way up to the attic.

'Thanks so much, really!' I said as he put the box down on my bed, 'I'm Imogen by the way.'

'Embry, and really don't worry about it,' he said with a smile. He seemed to make no move to go and while I didn't want to keep him if he didn't want to be here, he made easy company, so as he looked around my unusually tidy room, I began to unpack the box of books, climbing on the bed to reach the shelves.

'You just moved here right?' Embry said, gesturing to the boxes.

'Yeah, I've been at Uni in England, but I'm back with my family for the summer, do you know them, the Johnsons?'

'I know of them, I don't really know them that well, twin boys and a younger girl right?'

'Yeah, and then I've got an older brother and sister as well so there's six of us,' his eyes widened slightly at this, 'only child?' I guessed with a grin. He nodded slowly, and then his grin flashed back onto his face.

'It must get a little crazy around here,'

'You can say that again,' I said, rolling my eyes, 'No I'm kidding, they're great…' I trailed off. Embry was looking at me funny again and I stared back at him.

'What?' I asked, trying to be assertive, but it came out more self-conscious. Was there something on my face?

'Your accent is funny,' he started slightly before answering but had his secret smile on his face as he replied, as though he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

'Hey! I thought British Accents were supposed to be endearing,' I teased, at which his grin grew even wider and he muttered something under his breath. Just then, Embry changed the subject picking up the book on the top of the box and looked at me questioningly.

'I see you're a big reader?' he asked eyebrows raised, before beginning to comment on my overflowing crate of books.

An hour later, Embry handed me the last book in the box to place on the shelf admitting that he hadn't read this one either.

'Embry, have you read anything?' I asked teasingly.

'Of course, I frequently read the cereal boxes and am an expert at road signs,' I pushed him gently with my arm but it seemed like he didn't even feel it. The faint sound of a wolf howling in the forest seemed to set Embry on edge. He jumped up from the bed and frowned down at me for a second, indecision playing across his face.

'I've got to go, Imogen,' he decided, 'I'm really sorry, it was lovely to meet you,'

'You too, I'll show you down,' I replied, slightly hurt at his sudden departure. Just as I was shutting the door behind me, his face appeared in the crack.

'Hey Im, wait, you free tomorrow?'

'Sure,' I said with a smile.

'Saweet,' he grinned as the wolf howled again, 'got to run, see ya!' and with that he began to run away from the house down the road. I shook my head and finally shut the door. I allowed myself one small smile before putting it behind me. He was just being friendly, just looking out for you. I wasn't going to let him get my hopes up. After all, he was most definitely too good for me and long distance relationships never worked. How could we keep it up across two continents? My friend Anna had specifically warned me before I left not to start any summer romance – they always ended in tears – and I had no plan to.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was surprisingly sunny and I was already feeling warm in my jeans as I tried to convince Matthew to eat his breakfast. Mum had already gone to work and Dad was around somewhere, potentially trying to convince Isaac it really was a good idea to wear shoes outside. Elsie was watching cartoons in the living room and I only just heard the knock on the front door.

'When I come back Matty, that toast had better be gone!' I warned with a smile as I went to open the door.

'Embry!' I exclaimed with a smile, I hadn't expected to see him this early. He grinned, and bounded through the front door. He was just about to say something when I heard Matthew mumble from the kitchen.

'One sec,' I said apologetically to Embry before going back into the kitchen, with Embry following me. Matthew had evidently tried to put the whole half a slice of toast in his mouth and was now spraying crumbs everywhere as he tried to speak.

'Eww, Matthew, that's gross!' I said to him, and which he tried to grin but instead more toast just fell out his mouth which I could with a napkin before throwing it in the bin. I looked at Embry beside me who still seemed to be grinning. Was this boy always happy? When Matthew finally swallowed his mouthful he looked at Embry.

'What are you doing here?' He asked curiously.

'I was going to take your sister out for the day if that's okay?' Matthew seemed to ponder this response for a few seconds before asking another question.

'Are you her boyfriend?' Embry threw me a cheeky grin and I answered before he could.

'No, Matthew, I only met him yesterday, we're just friends,' I said quickly, I didn't want to make Embry feel awkward but even so his shoulders seem to sag slightly at this question.

'I'm going to go check with Dad, I'll be back in a second,' I said to Embry, hurrying upstairs to find Dad attempting to tidy the boys room. After changing into shorts I cam bounding back down the stairs smiling.

'Sounds good, Embry, so what's the plan?' I asked him, finding him alone in the kitchen, apparently Matthew had wandered off the join Elsie and the cartoons.

'That, is my secret,' he smiled mysteriously, 'c'mon, I'm going to show you the sights of La Push!' he winked at me and I rolled my eyes, but he just laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the house and opening the passenger side door for me to get into his car. What a gentleman, I thought to myself.

Four O'clock that day found the two of us at the beach, making the most of the sunny weather. He'd taken me around all the cute little shops on the rez and shown me a tiny little tea-shop where we'd had tea and sandwiches before walking along the cliffs and ending up on the beach. He was incredibly easy to talk to – a trait that made me like him even more than I already did. We'd talked about everything and nothing and I felt like I already knew him pretty well.

'Okay, Immi, moment of truth,' Embry build up dramatically.

'Mmm?' I replied, taking a bite out of my apple. Embry had somehow managed to demolish an enormous amount of food in a single day but I wasn't going to comment on it.

'Favourite colour?' I couldn't help but laugh.

'That was the big question? What difference does that make?'

'Go on, answer the question!'

'Fine, green,' I smiled, 'yours?'

'Green is acceptable I guess, though orange is distinctly superior. I just had to make sure you weren't a pink girl. I'm not sure I could see you again if you were,' he replied in mock seriousness.

'Well, I'm glad I didn't disappoint,' I teased, at which he suddenly became serious and replied softly,

'You don't.' Embry seemed to lean towards and I knew, I just knew he was going to kiss me. I puleed back slightly and stood up.

'C'mon Em, we should be getting back,' I said pulling him to his feet. AS much as I wanted to kiss him, I wasn't ready and wasn't sure it was a good idea. I didn't come here for a summer romance. But as I looked at his face I could feel his hurt and I hated the fact that I had just snubbed him. SO I took his hand as we walked along the beach and that seemed to placate him slightly.

'Immi?' he asked tentatively, 'I'm going to some friends for dinner tonight, do you want to perhaps come too?' I didn't want to lead him on if that was what I was doing but I really did want to go.

'Sure,' I smiled, 'could we go past mine first though? I want to grab a jacket, it's getting a bit chilly,' I hit his head at my comment, causing me to send a worried glance in his direction.

'I'm sorry, I should have thought about the wind on the beach, you alright?'

'I'm fine Embry, your hand is surprisingly warm anyway so I'm not too cold,' he smiled at this but still seemed worried.

'We'll go past yours and then onto Sams, you're going to love it, Emily, Sam's wife, cooks the best food ever,' I smiled at his praise as I climbed into the passenger seat and Embry revved the engine into power.


End file.
